Distraught (Benvolio and Mercutio Love Stories)
by TamashiDoragon
Summary: Benvolio finds love and so does Mercutio which saves him from dying. Will Romeo and Juliet survive my story? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Benvolio POV:

I walked down the path to see a brunette girl being beat by an older man that only looked to be in his 20s to 30s. The girl just stood there and took the hits when I looked closer I could see that the man was a Capulet and the girl was a Montague and loyalty to save on of my own I drew my sword and struck the man down. The girl looked up from the curtain of matted, bloody brown hair with a look of sadness and yet relief. I smiled at her slightly and took her small tanned hand into my own and started to walk toward my home, well to be exact my families home since I live with my cousin, Romeo, my aunt, Lady Capulet, and my uncle, Lord Capulet. The girl stumbled slightly as she walked and attached herself to my arm for support. I looked over at her to see her watching her feet intently as if telling them to move.

"Which is your name?" I asked her as she stumbled and gripped my arm tighter. She looked at me her blue eyes stared into mine and her beautiful, angelic voice filled my ears.

"Ciana," she said in an Italian accent. She gripped my arm slightly when she said her name. I looked to see her with a pain stricken face. I stopped and bent down to her height, seeing as I was at least a foot taller than her.

"Are you alright?" I asked as some tears started to fall down her tanned, bloody cheeks.

"It hurts," she replied in a pain filled voice. She gripped my arm as she tried to stay standing.

"Its gonna be okay," I said as I picked her up bridal style. She was way lighter than I thought and her entire body was extremely skinny. "Starved?" I questioned myself.

"Gotta save, Savia," she mumbled as her eyes dropped and she fell asleep. She mumbled things off and on as we made our way to my home. When I arrived I was greeted by servants staring at Ciana. They whispered to one another as they looked at her and then one finally spoke up.

"Do you know who that is, Lord Benvolio?" asked one of the younger servants as her friends tried to shut her up.

"No, who is she?" I asked as I carried her to my chambers and beckoned the young servant girl to follow me.

"First, I must ask sir. Where is her sister?" the servant girl looked questioningly at me.

"What sister?" I asked bluntly. She looked confused, but kept her mouth shut.

"She's called Ciana and she was exiled from her former home, Mantua, because she was said to have killed her mother and father. When she came here she was very quiet and everyone was suspicious of her, but about a week after she arrived a young girl who looked similar to her showed up out of no where and when they finally met she was crying in Ciana's arms. We didn't understand why she was crying and we later heard that Ciana had killed their parents and that that girl was Ciana's little sister, Savia. Savia was very nice and often plays with the younger children of the Montague family. Ciana became a cook her and so pretty much your trusting that she doesn't poison your food. Ciana is often seen with a man around 20 to 30 years. He is said to be her brother, but no one is sure. You'd have to ask her," said the servant girl as she looked at Ciana again.

"How old is she?" I asked as I also stared at her.

"18 or 19 years, I think," replied the girl and she soon after left on my order to find Ciana's sister. After the girl left I sat on my bed next to the girl. She stirred slightly and whimpered in pain. I felt tiredness consume me and fell asleep next to the girl.

Mercutio POV:

I was going to go visit Benvolio and Romeo, my dear friends,


	2. Chapter 2

Mercutio POV:

I was going to go visit Benvolio and Romeo, my dear friends, to tell them about the Capulet's party, I'd heard about it after the brawl earlier. I was about to enter the house when a servant girl and a young village girl came up to the house. The village girl was screaming for the servant girl to let go.

"Stop crying!" shouted the servant girl, "I was ordered by Lord Benvolio to bring you here, Savia!"

"I have to go home!" shouted the little girl, Savia, "Gaia and Ciana are gonna yell at me!"

"Ciana's not coming home!" shouted the servant girl.

"W-What?" breathed out Savia.

"Ciana was found bruised and bloody this morning and she's been unconscious ever since," replied the servant girl.

"I have to get Gaia," Savia said as she tried to get out of the servant girl's hold, but the girl only tightened her grip on Savia and dragged her through the door only to be kicked by Savia and then drop kicked by another girl who I didn't know. The older of the girl's smiled at the younger, Savia.

"Ciana!" shouted Savia as she jumped into Ciana's arms.

"Hello, Save," Ciana replied as she put Savia over her shoulder and began to run right as she heard Benvolio's shouting. She ran down the dirt and cobblestone street, her bare feet were scraped as rocks cut her callused feet. Benvolio ran out of the house after her, followed by Romeo and eventually me.

"Who's the girl, Benvolio?" Romeo asked as he ran to catch up with him.

"Her names Ciana and she's...well...I love her," he replied while blushing bright red.

"Awww, is someone in love?!" I shouted from behind the both of them.

"Shut up, Mercutio!" Benvolio shouted back as he picked up the speed. Boy, could that girl run. She whistled to someone or something and another girl was soon running right beside her. Some of the servants of the Montague family had chased after them and were further ahead than us. Ciana passed Savia to the other girl as they ran.

"Run, Gaia!" shouted Ciana as she turned and struck one of the servants in the eye. The other she elbowed in the back of the head and then turned and ran after Savia and Gaia. After running into the market place she was caught by her long, waist length, curly brown hair. She was pulled back and thrown into a shop. She coughed and sat in pain as the blood began to stream from her mouth slowly.

"Hello again, Ci-Ci," I strange man said in a deep manly voice. His dark clothes made him stand out in the crowd like a sore thumb. He was taller than, well everyone. His build was extremely muscular meaning that none of us could probably take him down by brute strength. He wore torn, black pants not tights, like us, with a big torn black shirt and a torn overcoat that was filled with many weapons. His black boots were torn and dirty as if he was on an unending journey.


End file.
